


[授权翻译]蝙蝠之巢

by RuanGuoGuo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bat Family, Bruce Has Too Many Kids, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, The Justice League Are Concerned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanGuoGuo/pseuds/RuanGuoGuo
Summary: 正义联盟知道蝙蝠侠不信任任何人；他们也知道他们可能就是他最亲近的人了。除开他们，蝙蝠侠独自干活。至少……他们认为如此，然后他们遇见了他的孩子们。





	[授权翻译]蝙蝠之巢

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：fantasticfours  
原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/12264420  
译者注：莫得Beta，一切不尽人意都是我的错。原文笑掉我的头，希望大噶都能看看原文，真的超级好笑的！

正文：

正义联盟对蝙蝠侠有一件事是确定的：他不信任_任何人_。他们说这句话就和他们说其他事实一样容易。天空是蓝的，闪电侠需要吃东西，还有蝙蝠侠不相信人。  
他们为一个事实感到满意——在地球上的所有人当中，他们可能是蝙蝠侠最信任的人。

他们被锁链困住了，看着一个炸弹倒计时。  
15……  
超人在他的束缚里挣扎，但不知道什么原因他无法摆脱它们。看看联盟的其他人，他们都处在同样的境地中，尽管他们有着各种各样的能力和力量。  
12……  
他们不可能及时拿到炸弹了。即使他们中的某个人成功摆脱锁链，在剩下的时间里解除炸弹也相当困难。  
11……  
“我们做不到的。”闪电侠恐惧地意识到。  
在炸弹持续着倒计时的时候，他们惊恐地看着它。最后，鹰女第一个停止了挣扎。“如果我们必须死，至少我们将和我们的战友一起光荣地死去。”  
“我倒是对活着情有独钟。”有人在炸弹倒计时的时候回答道。  
话说着的时候，一个巨大的蓝黑色的模糊身影翻进了房间，冲向炸弹。这个身影停下时留了足够的时间给正义联盟送上大拇指。但在此时此景下，这很可能表示他们是敌人而非同盟。尽管这么想着，炸弹停止了滴滴声，取而代之的是响亮的哔哔声。  
“哈！做到了！”男人说。他转过身看向正义联盟，他的脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。当他的凝视落到蝙蝠侠身上时，他的手臂交叉起来，尽他所能地挑眉。  
这个男人有着黑色的头发，穿着黑色紧身衣。紧身衣上唯一的颜色是蓝色，形状是一只大鸟，在他胸膛上伸展着翅膀，他指关节上有着蓝色的条纹。蓝色的多米诺面具覆盖在他的眼睛上。  
“嗨，B，你真的知道手机的存在，对吗？我字面意义上的横穿了条河。偶尔呼叫一次，_就不至于变得如此富有戏剧性_。”当他挥手示意他面前的炸弹时说道，他走过来帮他们摆脱锁链。  
蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头，男人停止了给他们松绑，把一只手放在他的臀部上。“有一段时间了，嗯哼？”他说，他们看看彼此，试图弄清楚他在和谁交谈。  
蝙蝠侠凝视着他，男人交叉起手臂。“你知道，一句谢谢就好了。不像我刚刚救了你的命或者其他什么。”  
蝙蝠侠朝他点了点头，但没有说任何东西。  
“来嘛，你可以做到的。一句话，谢谢你，夜翼。”  
蝙蝠侠叹气，然后用一种忍耐的声音说：“谢谢你，夜翼。”  
剩下的正义联盟困惑地看着彼此。这时他们有些无话可说。  
“好几个月了，不是吗？我好奇上次我们说话时什么时候。”  
他看着蝙蝠侠，一个不赞同的表情出现在他脸上。蝙蝠侠没有回答，他拿出了他的手机。  
“三个月。而那次是为了_工作_。”他挥了挥他的手臂。“我们真的需要偶尔聊聊，不是吗？”  
当他们都站在地上，他后退着再一次看向蝙蝠侠。  
“我们来一顿早午餐怎么样？周五11点，在_那个_布鲁德海文的安全屋。带上你的新朋友！”  
然后，没等蝙蝠侠的回答，他后翻翻出了窗，他们所有人都能_感觉到_蝙蝠侠翻了个白眼。  
他们无声地站了会儿，看着男人刚刚还站立过的地方。  
然后是一连串的问题。“那_是_谁？你知道他？你_怎么_知道他的？他是另一个哥谭义警吗？”  
蝙蝠侠无视了所有人，选择转过身试图发射他的抓钩。  
“不，不，你不能把像这样的一件事扔到我们的身上然后就这么样离开。那是谁？”巴里交叉起他的手臂。“我，举个例子来说，直到我们知道否则不会就这么着结束这个任务。”  
他得到了一个蝙蝠怒视，蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，无论如何还是回答了。  
“那是夜翼[1]。”他说，用一种展示了他认为这应该再明显不过的语调。  
之后他转过了身，无视了所有人，又一次发射了他的抓钩，就像他已经准备好离开来继续任务那样。  
在他能离开之前，他听到戴安娜在他身后喊：“不管你喜不喜欢，我们都要去吃早午餐！”

“_那个_在布鲁德海文的安全屋”竟然是一个这座城市里最糟糕部分的破旧公寓，即使这仅仅依据他们所能看到的景象来判断。  
当巴里指出这一点时，夜翼只是大笑。“这是布鲁德海文。它的每个部分都是它最糟糕的部分。”他回答得就像这很正常。  
他们穿着制服围坐在桌边，蝙蝠侠和夜翼坐在一起，其余的正义联盟成员怀疑地看着他俩。  
桌上有很多食物，考虑道巴里的食量，这可能是件好事。在拿起任何食物之前，蝙蝠侠谨慎地看了看夜翼，而夜翼笑了起来。  
“别担心，我没有真正地做任何东西。我从杰那里偷来的它们。”这看起来让蝙蝠侠满意了，那之后他开始吃东西。于是，超级英雄们闲聊起来。  
“所以，就像，你到底是谁？”绿箭最终问道，看着夜翼。  
“我就等着被提这个问题呢，”他对自己说道，“如我所说，夜翼。我是蝙蝠侠的第一个正义的爱之子！”他说着开始大笑。蝙蝠侠只是转过了身，没说任何话作为回答。  
火星猎人开口了。“我不知道蝙蝠侠有一个孩子。”他说得如此冷静以至于没有任何人能确定他是否在开玩笑，或者他只是把回荡在空气中的想法给说了出来。然而，他们都点着头，喃喃着他们的赞同。  
在夜翼无法控制地开始大笑之前，他凝视了他们一会儿，就像他们说了什么荒谬极了的事情。  
他笑得停不下来，跌进了他的椅子。他完全没试图起来，还在不停地笑。  
蝙蝠侠开始靠近他，拿出了一个小小的喷雾瓶，但夜翼摇着他的脑袋，把他赶走了。“停下，B，”他一边擦着他的眼睛一边说，“我没被小丑笑气袭击或者无论什么，这就是……_哦，我的老天_，”他又一次笑了起来，“我是我这么长时间里听到过最有趣的事情了。‘我不知道蝙蝠侠有一个孩子，’_哦，我的老天_，没孩子们的B，_他巴不得_。”  
蝙蝠侠坐回了他的椅子里。“我们知道了，你现在笑得停不下来。”  
“我_真的_做不到。”他试着又一次擦他的眼睛，但他卡在了他的面罩上。他摇了摇头，转身面对正义联盟，试图把他们引到门外。  
“我很抱歉，这就是——”他又自顾自地笑起来，在转向蝙蝠侠的时候挣扎着喘口气。“我们_很高兴_你现在有进行_社交_了，蝙蝠侠。”  
所有眼睛都又看向了蝙蝠侠。超人是第一个说出他们想法的人，他挑起了眉。  
“……_我们_？”  
蝙蝠侠在他说完这句话之前就走了。

直到下一次联盟会议没人再看到蝙蝠侠，不是因为缺乏尝试。其他人类成员用他们的平民身份去过哥谭，试图找到机会来问他，但每次他们都空手而归。  
有一些则返回布鲁德海文去拜访夜翼以试图问他关于“我们”的事情，但他只是摇着头大笑。  
“我不会毁了这个，绝不。这是我这么多年来得到的最好的娱乐了。”他每次说，接着就翻身回到无论什么他正在进行的战斗上来。  
他们知道蝙蝠侠仍在工作。他上了几次新闻，打击着哥谭的一些罪犯或者其他的。他们都知道这意味着什么。  
他在回避他们。  
通常，他们都不会对此有什么想法。这是蝙蝠侠，他拥有所有奇奇怪怪的习惯。即便火星猎人，他能读心，也放弃了把他找出来。然而，这一次他们有理由把他找出来。他们必须知道。  
甚至在会议上，他没有说任何一个关于夜翼的词，或者任何关于他可能拥有的“孩子”的词。他完完全全地把注意力放到了任务上，并试图无视他们有的任何问题。  
但之后，任务把他们引导到了一个地方，这个地方让他们_觉得_他们把事情搞清楚了，至少让他们这么觉得了一会儿。  
这是一个不寻常的任务，有什么人在一个人口密集的城市里跑来跑去，打击了_众多_据传腐败的政治家和犯罪分子。这不是正义联盟通常为之奔赴的事情，但这是业绩惨淡的一周。这通常都是好事，但没有犯罪分子跑来跑去并不意味着他们就可以松懈。  
他们花了一些时间来找出这件事情背后的人，但当他们最后看到他的相貌，这件事看起来变得简单了许多。他看上去不超过二十，带着红色的头盔，摩托夹克和一些枪支——出于一些原因，在他的胸膛上也有个红色的蝙蝠，就像蝙蝠侠的。  
出于某种原因，他_独自_干着这些活。  
正义联盟在他干掉下一个人的时候出现了，他看了一眼他们，呻吟了一声。  
他看了一圈他们直到他找到蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠——可疑地——在队伍的最后。青少年在又一次呻吟之前对他怒目而视（或者说他们假设的，因为戴着一个头盔实在太难讲了）了几秒钟。  
“哦，我的_老天_，你一定他妈的在_开玩笑_，我以为我告诉过你别插手我的事，这是什么。”他指着正义联盟，“认真的，你有没有听进过一个我对你说的字？妈的，这就是为什么我能帮上忙我就不回家的原因。”  
蝙蝠侠把脸埋进了手里，而这本身就不寻常。在青少年大声讲粗话的时候，他摇摇头，低声咆哮着说出了简单的“不”。  
青少年停止了他的长篇大论，他把手放到了他的臀部。  
一个想法立马横穿过整个联盟成员的脑袋。_他们是一家人。_  
这就说得通了，某种意义上来讲。这肯定就是为什么他不谈他孩子们的原因了。其中一个是会杀人的义警。  
闪电侠伸出了一条胳膊环住蝙蝠侠，试图安慰人。“嘿，伙计，我觉得我们现在明白了为什么你不谈你的孩子们了。我的意思是，知道你是你，而你孩子们中的一个却成为了一个古怪、暴力的义警的事真是奇怪极了，对吗？我不觉得我们中的任何人会因此或者任何事就对你有所评判。别担心这个。”  
蝙蝠侠只是摇头，闪电侠有了一个微弱的念头，那就是他_可能_说错了什么。而这就在青少年又开始说话之前。  
“认真地？_我的老天_，B，你不能是认真的。你还没告诉他们关于我们？哇哦，我的老天。我感到受到了冒犯。我们克服了所有的困难不在父亲节或者家庭晚餐时杀死彼此，这就是我们得到的感谢？我的老天，哇哦，其他人会感到受到了极大的冒犯的，我的老天。”  
蝙蝠侠的脑袋仍然埋在他的手里，联盟有了一个微弱的想法，那就是他正在心里哭泣。从他嘴里出来的，却是：“他们很高兴我有社交了。”  
红头罩[2]停止了大声说话，他开始笑了现在，他宽宽的肩抖动着。联盟准备好了问他“其他人”是什么意思，但他只是摇头，开始在他的夹克衫口袋里掏他的抓钩。  
在他射出它之前，蝙蝠侠似乎认为他所能做的一切都不能让事情变得更糟了，他在他身后喊：  
“这是不是意味着明天的晚餐你会来？”  
红头罩再次发出咯咯的笑声，在他发射出抓钩飞走之前，他回喊：“毫无——他妈的——疑问，只要你把这件事告诉他们。”  
他们在他身后看着他，戴安娜挑眉：“_我们_能参加明天的晚餐吗？”  
“_毫无疑问_不能。“  
他们得寸进尺了一下：“他说的‘其他人’是什么意思？”但当他们转过来听蝙蝠侠的回答，他已经走了。  
“他妈的_忍者_。”

下一次这种事情发生的时候，他们在哥谭执行任务。这件事本身相当惊人。蝙蝠侠通常不让任何同事或者超能力者进到_他的_城市里，这也就意味着他们不能再得寸进尺地问任何问题了。  
事情完全出乎意料，在他们在屋顶上的时候发生了。他们开始于城市的一头，需要到达的城市另一头才是他们真正需要到的地方。蝙蝠侠说了——_当然咯_——他知道一条比起穿过街道，去到那里更快的捷径。  
所以，就是这样，他们在房顶上了。他们在一个房顶上停留了几秒，当一个穿着紫衣、从天而降的女孩在鹰女的脸上狠狠地来了一拳，把她撞倒的时候。  
比起做好准备开始反击，正义联盟做好了面对更糟事情的准备——这毕竟是_哥谭_——在另一个穿着红衣制服的青少年从她身后的阴影里出现并开始叫喊的时候。  
“不，等等，搅局者[3]！_这是正义联盟_，我的老天！你刚刚打了_鹰女_！”  
女孩退了几步，喊回去：“是的，红罗宾[4]，_我已经注意到了_！”  
这之后这两个青少年完全出现在他们面前，联盟花了几秒钟打量他们。他们看上去没有敌意——至少，不再怀有敌意。他们俩都显而易见的非常年轻，而且相当纤细——尽管他们的装备相当精良，而且他们的制服昂贵非常。  
女孩的制服主要是紫色的，穿着蓝色的靴子，戴着手套和蓝色的面具。她戴着一个紫色的头罩，但头罩的一部分破了——从他们可以看见的部分，她的头发很长，是金色的。她有着一条黑色的腰带，尽管在此时此刻她看上去非常紧张，她显然受到过良好的训练。  
男孩的制服主要是鲜红色的，他戴着黑色的手套，他的裤子上有着黑色的部分。他的头发是黑色的，眼睛上覆盖着一个与他相配的黑色多米诺面具。在他胸膛的左边，两个“R”在其上围成一个圆圈。他披有一件和他制服一样鲜红的红斗篷。他有着一条黑色腰带，而腰带显然满满当当。他似乎也很紧张，但做好了在必要时刻进行战斗的准备。  
两个青少年看上去都很紧张，到处走动。男孩向鹰女伸出了手，想要把她拉起来，但沙耶拉摇了摇头，她一只手扶着她的下巴，一只手撑着地从地上站起来。  
神奇女侠注视着两位义警，一个微笑出现在她的脸上。  
“那是一个很棒的击打。”她说，凝视着他们俩。“你们俩是新英雄吗？你们看上去非常年轻，但你们的本领已经相当卓越。”他们在她的注视下似乎非常不安，所以她微笑着转向了能够回答她问题的蝙蝠侠——毕竟，他知道发生在哥谭的任何事，不是吗？  
然而，当她看向他，他转向了另一个方向。火星猎人看着他，以一种意味着他在精神上非常不舒服，以至于他无法无视这种感觉的方式。  
余下的联盟成员都转头看她，嘴巴大张着。  
“_不可能_，”绿灯是第一个对此事开口的人，“求你告诉我他们不是……”  
红罗宾清了清他的嗓子，“呃，耶，嗨，爸爸（dad），很高兴看到你交了一些朋友？”  
这时搅局者再也控制不了自己，她笑得太厉害以至于背过了身。“小红，你看到他有多不舒服了吗？你不能那样取笑你爸爸！”在她站直之前她笑得停不下下来。“但是！”她说，举起一根手指，“他不是_我_爸爸，所以猜猜谁_可以_？”  
蝙蝠侠发出呻吟，现在即使是红罗宾也在咯咯直笑了。  
“不管怎么样，你总是把时间花在我们家，我们都把你看作家人，所以怎么可以你能我却不能？”他边说边笑，搅局者推开他，掏出她的抓钩并发射。  
“对不起，鹰女！B，今天的晚餐我会来，还要告诉每个人这事儿，因为我现在是家庭一分子了！”  
正义联盟就，又一次，陷入了无话可说的境地。在继续穿过屋顶之前，蝙蝠侠看了他们几秒。  
但无论如何，这不是这件事的终点。在那个夜晚晚些的时候，联盟看到他们面前的一个人，除了一只黄色轮廓的蝙蝠和黄色的功能腰带，她穿着的制服几乎全黑。她的头罩类似于蝙蝠侠的，她的披风在末端有着裂痕。[5]  
当她看到蝙蝠侠时没有说任何东西，只是兴高采烈地对他招招手。当他招回去的时候她冲过来抱住了他。  
随后她消失在了建筑物的一侧，当再次看到她的时候，毒贩和他的打手们被绑在了小巷的拐角处。  
他们凝视了几秒钟——_蝙蝠侠抱抱？_——在绿箭转向蝙蝠侠之前。  
“他们_必须_是最后一个了，对吗?”  
蝙蝠侠在他们再多说一个字之前逃跑了。

“他们都很年轻，十几岁，最多。没可能再有其他人了，对吧？”  
每个人都赞同地点了点头。“我只想知道他们都_来自_哪里，”绿箭喃喃着，“白蚁吗？”  
绿灯开始点头。“从木制品里出来。”他赞成道。  
他们都赞成一件事——尽管很奇怪，但蝙蝠侠有能力把这么多孩子藏起来，而义警自他们中间来。  
“哥谭的人民都知道他们，对不？为什么新闻上什么都没有？”  
每个人都耸了耸肩。“_哥谭_。”这就是超人全部的回答了，就像这解释了所有事。从每个人的点头可以看出，这似乎的确解释得通。  
闪电侠摇着他的脑袋笑起来。“我觉得这很_可爱_，”他一边说一边笑，“那么多的孩子，想象一下蝙蝠洞的父亲节！你们觉得他们都会送他礼物吗？”  
其他人笑了起来，闪电侠脸色变得苍白起来。“就……别告诉他我这么说了。”

他们都没有想到会有其他孩子出现，但到了那个时候，这个想法就成了一个持续上演的笑话，所以他们保持着警觉以防万一。  
他们等待着，即使他们知道什么事都不会发生。  
当另一个任务把他们带到哥谭，他们被证明是错的。蝙蝠侠一如既往的谨慎于让他们进入哥谭，但他最终同意了，但愿只是因为任务是取回一个装满了氪石，运送时穿过他城市的箱子。  
在任务之前，他们开着玩笑说会遇到更多的蝙蝠崽，但在他们真正遇上的时候他们毫无准备。  
他们再一次在屋顶遇见了，而这次，幸运的是，没有人挨揍。第一个孩子穿着一件胸部黄色而大腿黑色的制服。他就像众多的蝙蝠崽一样，胸膛上有一只蝙蝠，围绕着黑色图形的黄色突显了它。他拥有与蝙蝠侠、黑蝙蝠相似的头罩，除了他的头罩是黄与黑覆盖着眼睛。  
第二个孩子穿着全黑的紧身衣，有着一条灰色的功能腰带。她有着一头黑色短发，头顶染成了蓝色，戴着一个蓝色的多米诺面具。  
他们似乎正在巡逻，穿着黄色制服的男孩在和头罩里的通讯器说话，女孩为什么笑了起来。当他们看到蝙蝠侠和正义联盟并停下来的时候，他们看起来正准备从建筑物上飞下。  
不像其他人，他们俩都没停下来与蝙蝠侠交谈或者抱抱，取而代之的是男孩尴尬地挥了挥手。蝙蝠侠犹豫地也挥了挥。这对男孩来说似乎足够了，之后他发射出他的抓钩，从建筑物上跳了下去。  
女孩耸了耸肩，然后微笑了起来，也挥了挥手，当他也挥手的时候，她竖起了两个大拇指。这之后她发射出她的抓钩，跟上了男孩。  
他们都看着蝙蝠侠。“第一：见鬼，你到底有多少个？第二：他俩几乎不承认你。”闪电侠说着笑了一声。蝙蝠侠叹气。  
“那是云雀[6]和青鸟[7]。他是新的。她_想_让我生气。”

任务的最后，超人在蝙蝠侠能离开之前抓住了他。“他们_必须_是最后的了。”  
蝙蝠侠只是把目光移了开来，清了清喉咙，每个人都目瞪口呆。  
“到底有多少个？你哪里_找来_的这些孩子？”  
蝙蝠侠保持了沉默。

见到下一个的时候，他们在瞭望塔。当电脑突然死机，超人试图使用它，这反而导致了一个空白的绿色屏幕。  
蝙蝠侠叹气，剩下的人疑惑地面面相觑。  
_有人试图黑进瞭望塔？_  
绿灯说出了这个想法，他们在收到一个回复的时候都跳了起来。  
“差不多。你们的安保真_糟糕_，我修复了它。为什么B还没对安保做点什么呢？”一个机械化女声说道。  
他们交换了一个眼神。另一个蝙蝠崽。  
“他累了，”超人叹气，“我们让他去睡觉了。”  
“……好吧，这我可以尊重。”  
他们沉默了几分钟，直到闪电侠开口。  
“你是蝙蝠侠的另一个孩子？”  
声音在开口前沉默了一会儿，“不完全是。我有个爸爸，B更像是……一个奇怪的叔叔或者远亲，一个我见得太多了的人，但反正我很爱他所以无所谓了。”  
他们全都看向了蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠看上去正被恼羞成怒和受宠若惊撕扯。  
他们转向了屏幕。  
“认真地讲，到底有多少像你一样的孩子？我们不认为有任何小孩，但又的确有_那么多_。他哪里找到的你们？”  
“大部分？我们要么自己出现然后他接受，要么他看到一个需要帮助的可怜孤儿被触动了内心的某处，然后他就会去_收养_。”  
“那发生在大部分你们的身上吗？”  
“收养？……_至少_我们中的五个。而且这都完全没有联系，但，蝙蝠侠，就现在而言，搅局者和红头罩正在庄园里给彼此涂指甲油。我已经把照片都存在你的电脑里了。”[8]  
他们面面相觑，蝙蝠侠叹息，在安静地开口之前。“谢谢你。”

下一次见到他们中的一个时，是因为她想要他们见着。  
他们正在执行任务，_又一次_，在哥谭。蝙蝠侠做了一切准备除了让他们所有人远离他的城市，如此像这样的事情从一开始就不会发生。  
她出现在房顶的时候他们正在战斗。她拥有一头长长的红发，一张黑色的面具覆盖在她的脸上，两只大大的蝙蝠耳竖立在头上。她的制服主要是黑色的，穿着的靴子是红色的，戴着的手套是红色的，功能腰带是红色的，披风也是红色的。在她的胸上有一只红色的蝙蝠。在她身后照耀着的灯光成功把她制服上的所有颜色凸现了出来，墙上反射着红光。  
一言不发地，她来到蝙蝠侠身边投身入战斗，盘旋在他的身侧挡下所有向他而来的攻击。其余人向那两个义警投去了一瞥，惊奇地看到这个他们之前从未见过的人紧跟着蝙蝠侠，在蝙蝠侠之前击败那些敌人。  
“蝙蝠女侠[9]，_离开_。”蝙蝠侠咆哮着，这声咆哮在他们的脑海里回荡。  
_另一只蝙蝠_。  
她继续着战斗，成功地在战斗中递出一个与他如出一辙的怒视。“绝不。”她说。她的声音里充满着恼怒。“我看到你受伤了，我不会让你把_更多_的伤口带回家。”  
蝙蝠侠只是怒视她，他们感觉到她翻了个白眼。没看他的方向，她打晕了又一个敌人。  
她看向蝙蝠侠：“别以为我不会打晕你，因为我会。”  
“我对此并不怀疑。”蝙蝠侠咆哮，他没有完全从战斗中撤退，但他退到了战斗的边缘地带，但这似乎并没有让蝙蝠女侠高兴起来。她没说任何话，只是代替了他在战斗中的位置。  
当战斗结束，她走向他，把一只手放到他的胳膊肘上。  
“现在，跟我回去，或者我拖你回去。无论哪个，你都要回蝙蝠洞。”  
蝙蝠侠瞪着她。“我们还要汇报任务。”  
“汇报是数字化的吗？让他们中的一个去做去。”  
在转向联盟之前，蝙蝠侠叹息。“闪电侠，你负责任务汇报。”  
然后他转过身，和蝙蝠女侠走向某个地方。  
每个人都看着他们走远，再一次陷入无话可说的境地。  
“所以，她不可能真的是，他的孩子，对吧？”

在那之后，他们相信，蝙蝠侠的生活中不会有更多的孩子或其他模棱两可的亲戚出现。毕竟，能有多大可能还会有呢？  
（……_猫女不算_。）  
这就意味着在最终进入到蝙蝠洞时，他们对他们将会见着的没有任何准备。  
蝙蝠侠准备好了告诉他们他的秘密身份，他们所有人都环顾四周来给他些时间。如果蝙蝠侠必须鼓起勇气，他的身份肯定会很不错，对吧？  
在洞穴的四周摆放着似乎长达几十年的制服和收集自各种敌人的纪念物。他们认出它们中的许多都属于新的英雄，以及他们最近刚见到的蝙蝠家族的成员。  
然而，他们的大部分注意力都被处在洞穴中央的巨大电脑给吸引过去了。它非常的大，而有人_正在使用_它。  
他们看着彼此，看上去都在无声地笑，有一个相同的念头在他们所有人的脑海中。  
_又一个蝙蝠崽_。  
他们都还处于震惊当中，当椅子发出短促的响声，而蝙蝠侠的脑袋抬起来的时候。蝙蝠侠发出了小小的咆哮声。  
绿箭目瞪口呆：“_不_。”  
椅子缓慢地转过来露出另一个孩子，一个可能甚至不到十几岁的孩子，正坐在椅子里撸他腿上的猫。  
他穿着一套和许多展示着的制服很相似的制服，有着红色的上衣和黑色的裤子，穿着大大的绿靴子。他的胸膛上有着一个R，披着黑色和黄色交织的斗篷，戴着绿色的多米诺面具。  
简而言之，他看上去像个行走的交通指示灯。  
猫咪有着带白色斑点的黑色皮毛，他撸着它就像他是一个迪士尼的二流反派。  
在看向蝙蝠侠之前，他瞪着联盟。“父亲，”他开始了，而蝙蝠侠呻吟，“这些人是谁？”  
“你_有_多少个孩子？”绿箭不敢置信地叫道，其他人只是目瞪口呆。  
超人转向蝙蝠侠，把他的手放到了他的肩膀上。“蝙蝠侠，你是我的朋友，我很敬佩你，但……我觉得你有问题。”  
蝙蝠侠叹气，他转向那个小到可能仅能到他们中大多数胸膛的小孩。  
“罗宾[10]，你应该在几个小时前就在床上了，”他咆哮，“去睡觉。”  
那个孩子，_罗宾_，摇着他的脑袋，让他们再次对他目瞪口呆：“不。”  
蝙蝠侠瞪着他，而小孩瞪了回去。“我不会离开这里的。告诉你阿弗雷德已经睡了。”  
蝙蝠侠把头埋进了手里。小孩露出微笑，满意于他的获胜，他转向正义联盟。他的目光从他们身上一个个滚过去，在神奇女侠的身上停了下来。  
“神奇女侠，父亲告诉我你是一个可敬的战士。”他开始了。  
“_求求_别。”比起对罗宾，蝙蝠侠更像对自己说。  
罗宾只是微笑。“我向你发出决斗的挑战，”他以此结束，但加了一句，“等到阿弗雷德醒来。”  
蝙蝠侠摇头，叹气。“他做到了。”他很可能在他的头罩下哭泣。  
通往洞穴的门打开了，给蝙蝠侠一个从所有发生在他面前的事情里逃走的机会。  
站在楼梯最上面的人看上去像一个管家。“布鲁斯老爷，”蝙蝠侠忽略了所有他们的目光，“我相信现在可能是个提及那件事情的糟糕时间，但所有的孩子都在楼上等你_正式地_介绍他们。”  
蝙蝠侠叹气，怒视罗宾，他们不知道这是因为他没有去做被嘱咐去做的事情，还只是因为他是唯一一个在这里能让他怒目而视的孩子。  
戴安娜似乎终于能够再说话了。“他是你孩子中的最后一个吗？”  
蝙蝠侠：“大部分。有些进来有些离开。”  
他们沉默了一瞬间。  
然后，“他妈的到底是怎么回事？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：欢迎留言以及给原文留言！！！！！！


End file.
